Made in Abyss Chapter 004
Belchero Orphanage is the fourth chapter of the Made in Abyss manga series. Synopsis Riko recalls a lecture Leader gave, explaining why Delvers often fail to return from the Abyss alive. When ascending from the Abyss, Delvers suffer numerous symptoms, which are more severe the greater the depths they ascend from; starting at minor sickness to certain death. There is no way to avoid the curse. Each layer has a specific effect, which is explained in detail. In the present, Riko theorizes that, as a robot, the unnamed boy is immune to the Curse, and therefore could have originated in and climbed from the depths of the Abyss. He agrees it is possible, but has no idea why he came to the surface. Shiggy brings out a book that lists all known major (special, first, and second grade) Artifacts, stating that there are no autonomous robots in the list. To the boy's increasing embarrassment, Riko reveals the discoveries of her experiments: he is powered by food and/or electricity; he can melt petrified trees; his skin resists stabbing and drilling; he can sweat and cry; his hair doesn't burn; his sight, hearing, and sense of smell are all better than Riko's; his arms can extend and untie themselves if tangled; he has incredible grip strength; his penis seems real rather than mechanical. Shiggy concludes that the boy is a collection of Artifacts, likely one of the most valuable findings in the Abyss's history, and possibly an Aubade, a treasure of the netherworld. Riko gets excited and imagines a bright future because of the find, but Shiggy argues that they would be accused of hiding a treasure from the orphanage, which is forbidden. Even if they turned the boy in, he would be taken away and broken down into his component parts. Since the kids must all attend classes and work, there is no way they can conceal the boy. Riko bursts into tears, wanting to keep him, so Shiggy comes up with a plan. Following Shiggy's plan, the boy approaches Leader, posing as a homeless orphan who wants to become a Delver, while the kids watch anxiously from the bushes. The boy claims to have lived in the slums with his older sister, and suffering from amnesia since an accident, so he cannot explain his mechanical hands. He introduces himself as "Reg" (Riko named him based on her former pet dog). Leader questions Reg about the incident in the Abyss a few days ago, but Reg pretends to know nothing. Reg is accepted into the orphanage. On Shiggy's advice, Reg decides not to venture into the Abyss with no memories, and decides to learn the ways of the Delvers. However, Reg soon finds the children are taught very little about the Abyss, and instead spends most of his time doing chores, learning about life at the orphanage. Reg expected to get a Red Whistle like the others, but those are only given out just before the first descent into the Abyss, so he is instead given a Bell. Reg spends two months at the orphanage, finding it easy to adjust to life there. He is now three days away from his first descent. He is spending time with Kiyui when Riko excitedly runs up, saying that Laffi's husband, Hablog, and his team have returned from the Abyss's 2nd layer. She drags Reg with her, eager to ask Hablog about his trip. Many people have gathered around the Grand Pier to welcome Habolg's team, and Riko pushes her way to the front. Riko and Reg see Hablog handing over a White Whistle and a sealed package to a man in black. Someone recognizes the whistle as Lyza the Annihilator's, which excites the crowd. Reg wonders about Lyza's ominous title, and why only her whistle was returned. Then he notices Riko is oddly quiet. Riko reveals that Lyza is her mother's name. Character Appearances * Belchero * Habolg * Jiruo * Kiyui * Laffi * Nat * Reg * Riko * Shiggy Bestiary Indexing * Crimson Splitjaw (Information page) Trivia Continuity: * Reg is accepted into Belchero Orphanage and given a bell, making him a novice delver. * Hablog returns to Orth from the Abyss's second layer, carrying Lyza's White Whistle and a sealed package. Quotes Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 1 Chapters